In a HDD, a head-slider, which flies above a rotating magnetic-recording disk, reads data from, and writes data to, the magnetic-recording disk. A lubricant is applied to a surface of the magnetic-recording disk in order to avoid, for instance, mechanical damage due to a contact with the head-slider, corrosion or other chemical damage, and impurity adhesion. Control of the lubricant, and the distribution and behavior of the lubricant in the HDD affect the data-storage capacity, performance, and reliability of the HDD.
Engineers and scientists engaged in HDD manufacturing and development are interested in the design of HDDs that control the lubricant, and the distribution and behavior of the lubricant in the HDD to meet the rising demands of the marketplace for increased data-storage capacity, performance, and reliability.